Cat and Mouse
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When a girl is murdered, Logan just thinks it's a random mauling by an animal. However, when evidence proves otherwise, and another murder happens, Logan realizes that the culprit is playing a game, a game too close to home. When the murders stop, he thinks the worst is over, that is until the next murder happens five years later outside Storm's flower shop...
1. Chapter 1

Logan woke up with his beautiful wife wrapped in his arms. Her snow-white hair in a tangled mess across her back, with her head against his chest. Logan looked at the clock; 7:00, he knew the office could wait another hour... or two. It was Saturday after all, and he rarely was able to spend a good night with his girl.

She stirred as he turned back towards her. "Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"I was hoping you would stay asleep for another couple of hours," Logan said, kissing her.

Storm laughed. "So you could stay out of the office for another couple of hours?"

"That was the plan."

She smiled, and kissed him. "That's sweet, but I have to get to the floral shop before nine this morning."

"I thought it was Jean's turn to open shop?" Logan asked, as Storm got up and went to the bathroom.

"She's on vacation and Rogue is out sick today," Storm replied as she started the shower. Logan got out of bed and followed his wife in, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. "Logan!" She exclaimed, laughing a bit in amusement.

"Can't help myself, darlin'," he whispered in her ear. "You're beauty calls to me whenever we're apart."

"Now you're just hoping to get me in bed with you a little bit longer," she replied, kissing him on the cheek before reaching over for her body wash.

"Did it work?"

"Normally it would," she said, "but not when I have to open up shop today."

Logan pouted, but his wife would not be swayed. "I'll make it up to you tonight though," she said, as she began lathering up her body.

Logan gently took the loofa from her and slowly washed her body. If he couldn't have her now, at least he could still touch her body and wash it clean.

She returned the favor, and even scratched his chest lovingly.

After showering and getting ready, Logan dropped Storm off at the flower shop and headed off to the Precinct.

"Hey, Wolvie!" Jubilation Lee called as she rushed over to give him a hug.

"Hey, kid," Logan replied. "Thought you'd be hanging out with Kitty?"

"She's out with Colossus," Jubilee pouted. "Then she has to go to the flower shop."

"Tough luck for ya," Logan said, before giving her a twenty. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, Wolvie!" Jubilee called as she raced away.

"When are you not giving that kid money?" Bobby Drake asked.

"It's just a little something to keep her out of my hair," Logan replied, sitting down at his desk. Not two seconds later, the phone rang. "Wolverine," Logan answered. He quickly turned on the television. "On my way," he said, putting the phone down.

CaM

Storm looked up as Kitty walked in. "Hello, Kitten," Storm called from behind the counter.

"Hey, Storm," Kitty replied. "Heard your husband got the Prostitute case. Tough luck."

"What Prostitute case?" Storm asked.

"You don't know? It's been all over the news."

Storm grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Police aren't telling us if they have a lead or not, but the woman seems to have been killed by some sort of animal." A reporter was saying to the viewers.

Storm sighed, putting the television on mute. Looks like it was going to be a late night for her husband.

CaM

Hank covered the dead girl's body with a sheet as he waited for the techs to get the gurney to him. "What's the cause of death, furball?" Logan asked him.

"Looks to me as if an animal might've mauled her to death," Hank replied. "I'll know more ince i get her onto the table, though." He looked at her ID. "Her name was Alyssa Thropp."

Logan wrote the name down, and then noticed what street they were on. It wasn't far from the flower shop. "Bobby," Logan called to him.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked.

"Take over for me, will ya? I have to go do somethin'," he said, heading over to his car. "And make sure the Cajun sticks with the body."

"Okay, boss."

Five minutes later, Logan reached the flower shop. "Hey, Shadowcat," Logan called to her.

"Hey, Wolverine," she replied, looking up from the bouquets she just placed out. "Here to see Storm?"

"Who else would I be here for?" Logan asked with a grin.

"I don't know, Jean?"

Logan frowned at the joke; Jean had caused a lot of tension in his marriage at one point because she would flirt with him nonstop. "Not funny, kid."

When he reached the entrance to the green house at the back of the shop, Logan followed her scent, and found her clipping roses and arranging them into a nice bouquet. He slowly walked up behind her, listening to the constant snip, snip of the cutters. Finally he grabbed her from behind, startling her. "Logan!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, looking at her innocently.

"You're lucky I didn't cut my finger off," she grumbled.

"Sorry, 'Ro," he said, nuzzling her neck. "I just wanted to surprise ya."

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"Looks like I may have to work late again, tonight," he said apologetically.

"I know, I heard on the news."

"Think I can get a rain check tonight?"

"That depends," Storm replied, turning to look at him. "What are you willing to do for it?"

"Anything," he replied, kissing her lips.

"Anything?" She replied a little seductive. "Well, in that case, then I think coding the dishes tonight when you get home should be enough."

"Done," Logan said, kissing her deeply.

"Logan, I have to get back to work," she said, not resisting him at all.

"All I ask for is fifteen minutes," he said.

"If there were more of us, I would gladly give you those," she said. "But it's only me and Kitty."

Logan sighed, knowing his wife was right. "But, I'll make sure it's double the fun tonight if you're not home too late."

"Now that's an offer I can't resist," Logan said, releasing her, and turning back to the entrance.

Storm shook her head and went back to her cutting.

CaM

Outside of the flower shop, a man looked up from reading the newspaper. As he watched Logan drive away, he smiled, and walked into the flower shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks Jazphace, Taylor M, and DarkCrono15 for the reviews, so glad y'all are hooked.**

"Can I help you, sir?" Kitty asked as the man walked in.

"I'm looking for a nice bouquet of wild flowers," the man replied.

_Cheap, _Kitty thought, sending a text to Storm. "Would you like a card to go with that?"

"Yes," Blondie replied. "But leave it blank, please."

"Alright," Kitty said, retrieving the card. Storm walked out then with the bouquet, the blonde man gave her the once over.

"Here are your flowers," she said, then flashed her ring as he gave her a toothy smile.

"That'll be three dollars," Kitty said coming back. The blonde man paid in cash and left, but not before winking at her, which caused Storm to roll her eyes. "Why doesn't that guy understand that no means no?"

"Some men are persistent," Storm replied, going behind the counter. "If you want to take off early, go on ahead."

"Really?" Kitty asked, surprised.

"Yes," Storm replied. "I have a doctor's appointment in an hour, so I might as well close early."

"Alright, thanks," Kitty said, taking her apron off.

"You're welcome," Storm said, smiling.

CaM

"What do your findings say, Hank?" Logan asked, walking into the morgue.

"Well, since there was a panther found that got out from the zoo with human blood on its paws, and they all are consistent with her wounds, I'm ruling it an accident."

"Which means I get to go home early," Logan said filled with relief. "Thanks, furball."

"And I get to do all the paperwork," Hank said with a smile of amusement.

Logan finished his report and drove to the shop, and noticed that the shop was closed. He used the spare key to get inside and found a note on the counter.

_I'll be at home when you read this._

_Dinner will be at seven sharp._

_DO NOT BE LATE!_

Logan looked at his watch and saw he had ten minutes to get home. It was a ten minute drive, and he was inside at 7:01. "You're late," Storm said, walking out of the kitchen in a silky gown.

"Only by a minute," Logan countered, walking over to her. He kissed her lips hungrily, causing Storm to smile. "Wait until after dinner," she said, gently pushing him away, and leading him to the living room where she had a nice seafood dinner set up with wine and beer. About an hour later, they had finished dessert and they were lying on the couch together, finishing Once Upon a Time. "What do you want to do after this?" Logan asked seductively, kissing her neck.

"I don't know," she replied coyly. "Whatever you want to do."

Logan smiled, carrying her to their bedroom as soon as the credits came on.

CaM

"Logan," Storm asked a few hours later as they laid down cuddled next to each other. "What do you think about us having kids?"

"Honestly, 'Ro," Logan replied, stroking her hair back. "I'd be both glad and frightened about that."

"Why would that be?" Storm asked looking up at him.

"Because I'd have a kid that I had no clue how to take care of."

Storm giggled and kissed him deeply. "That's why we would be working on that together."

Logan smiled and nuzzled her neck. "How would I survive without ya?"

"You wouldn't, which is why I would have to put up with the labor pains if we're having kids," Storm replied teasingly. Logan decided to get back at her by tickling her until she took it back. Then he kissed her deeply, feeling himself grow hard once again. After twenty minutes Storm was peacefully sleeping next to him. As she slept, he contemplated what it would be like to be a father, and decided the good outweighed the bad. He fell asleep in a good mood.

CaM

"Please..." the girl begged at the blonde man who had her cornered in an alley. But the animal did not care as he raised his hands and slashed her throat open at the jugular. Being the disgusting thing he was, he took a bite out of her warm flesh, relishing in the taste of her. The night was a new moon, which means the chances of him getting caught were extremely slim, especially since it was going to look like another wild animal mauling.

When he was done, the only things that were left were a bouquet of wild flowers with a card.

CaM

Logan woke up with a start, disturbing Storm. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She noticed his claws had come out, and looked at him with even more concern.

"Nothing..." Logan said, looking at her. "Just a bad dream."

Storm looked at him a moment longer, but then nodded, settling back down for some more sleep. He followed suit, wrapping his arm protectively around her. Not a moment after he shut his eyes did his phone ring. He growled, turning over to get it. "What?" Storm looked at him as the person on the other end talked. "Now?" He sighed. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" Storm asked as he shut the phone and shook his head.

"Another girl was mauled," he said. "They want me down there ASAP." He started to climb out of bed when Storm grasped his arm.

"Don't go," she pleaded. She knew he was supposed to have Sundays off, and her shop was closed on Sundays.

"Sorry, 'Ro, but I have to," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll be back by noon."

"And if you're not?"

"I'm your slave for the next several nights," Logan teased, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

CaM

"This better be good, Popsicle," Logan growled as he reached the scene.

"Sorry for taking you away from Storm, Logan," Bobby said. "But I don't like this either. I was in the middle of a poker game."

Hank placed the sheet over the girl, shaking his head as he walked toward the two detectives. "It's the same as yesterday's incident."

Logan sighed, but then noticed a bouquet of Wild Flowers and a card. "Hang on," he said, walking over to it. He picked up the card and read it. "Two mice down, how many more to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hola! Phew it's been awhile since I updated this story. Got some new ideas for the future chapters, so I need to update.  
**

"What exactly does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means that this ain't no accident," Logan replied stiffly. Bobby knelt down next to the flowers, and then turned back to Logan.

"Doesn't your wife sell these?" He asked.

Logan thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "I'll ask her about it when I get home."

Hank, meanwhile, finished the preliminary before putting the body in a body bag, and driving back to the morgue.

CaM

Logan drove home with lunch for him and his wife, not very hungry, but he knew he should try to eat something for 'Ro's sake. Once he got home, though, his mood brightened. Storm was still in her nightgown, resting against on the couch.

"Any news?" She asked.

Logan shook his head. "I have to go in early tomorrow. Looks like there's a serial killer on the loose."

"I thought the other killing was an accident?" Storm asked, looking over the couch at him.

"So did we," Logan replied, heading over to the couch and cradling her in his arms. "Until the same exact thing happened today, and this time the killer left flowers and a note."

"Flowers?" Storm asked. She knew couldn't ask for specific details, but since plants were in her department, she would probably be the first one to be consulted in that.

Logan nodded. "I think they're Wildflowers," he continued. "Did you sell any recently?"

"Yesterday," Storm replied. "He paid cash- as most of my costumers do- so I don't know his name."

"Do you think you could describe him?"

"Of course I can," Storm answered eagerly. "He was hitting on me after all."

"Did you tell him you were married?"

"Flashed my ring at him, but he didn't seem to get the message."

"You should've told him you were married to a cop," Logan grumbled, possessively pulling her closer to him.

Storm chuckled. "That would just scare him off."

"Exactly."

"As much as I appreciate it, darling, I still have a business to run."

Logan laughed. "Can you at least describe him to me?"

"How can I forget him? He's tall, built like you and he has long blonde hair and sharp teeth." Logan paused for a moment, knowing he knew this guy. A person from his past that he's tried to forget for the longest time. Storm looked at with concern. "What is it, Logan?" She asked.

"Nothing," Logan replied, coming back to the present. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Well, you can stop you're thinking, because I do have a surprise for you."

Logan perked up. "What would that be, darlin'?" He asked.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding me."

Storm shook her head. "Nope. I was at the doctor's yesterday, and she confirmed it." Logan didn't know what to say or do. He just kissed her passionately on the lips. When they finally broke for air, Storm looked into his eyes deeply. "What was for?" She asked, running her hands through his hair.

"For making me the happiest man on earth," he said, kissing her again. They held it for as long as they could, before Logan scooped up his wife and took her to the bedroom.

CaM

"What are we going to do about your work hours?" Storm asked a couple of hours later. "I don't want you coming home late, and not being able to spend time with our child."

Logan thought about it for a moment. He knew he probably was going to have to work less, if he wanted any time with his family. It was hard enough to spend time with his wife with his schedule; with a baby on the way, he knew he was going to have to work something out with the captain. "I'll talk to the captain about it," he told her, stroking her moonlight hair back; enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his touch. "He's very understanding, and I'm sure he won't mind, unless there was a dire emergency at hand."

"Good," Storm sighed. "This means we might also get some more _alone _time." Logan looked at her and saw the familiar seductive gleam in her eye. He couldn't resist, and started to kiss her passionately; trailing from her lips to her neck. She moaned, roaming her hands across his broad chest.

Storm was out about an hour later. Logan was still wide awake, with Storm pressed against him, enveloped in his arms. He was having trouble falling asleep, because he was worried about the guy who came to see her. If this guy really was the murderer, then he had a problem. He wasn't going to ask her to bump up security, because then people would get suspicious, and not want to buy the flowers- and there was no way he was going to ruin his wife's business. However, maybe he could ask her to take in one of the undercover's that were dormant right now. He knew Rogue was on leave and wasn't going to be sent on any missions right away... plus the girl owed him a favor... he looked at the time, seeing that it was almost midnight.

Storm shifted as he rested his head against her. "You okay?" she asked tiredly.

"Fine, 'Ro," he said, stroking her cheek. "Go back to sleep." She rested her head against the pillow and was out like a light. Logan did the same, and slept peacefully until morning.

**A/N: Not exactly 1,000 words, but it's close enough. This chapter does not seem to like me. **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I'm _really _sorry about the wait, but I had to finish some school work so that I can graduate. I got out a lot earlier than most seniors in my area, hehehe. So I'm done now, and I'm hitting the computer. Also, I noticed there was a mistake in the previous chapter, it's not Rogue, it's really Laura Kinney, aka, X-23, that's going to be working for Logan. Sorry about the mixup. **

When Logan reached his desk, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" a sleepy Laura said.

"Hey, X," Logan replied. "Can you come up to the precinct? I have a job for ya."

"What kind of job?"

"Protective detail on my wife," Logan replied, typing a name in on his computer. "I'll tell ya more when you get here."

"Does your wife know about this?"

"Just get your butt over here," Logan growled, regretting it a second later. He wasn't trying to be mean to his female clone, but he knew if his wife knew what he was doing, she wouldn't appreciate it.

"Fine... but there better be a muffin and my favorite smoothie on your desk." Logan chuckled, hanging up the phone as he turned back to the computer screen.

"Bonjour!" Remy Lebeau said as he walked in.

"Hey, Gumbo," Logan said, rolling his eyes. He didn't hate the guy, but he could be really annoying. "Got any new leads on the case?"

"Sorry, but Remy got nuttin'."

"Neither do I, Logan," Bobby said as he walked in. "I was up all night searching the evidence with the CSU crew. We got nothing."

"I may have a lead," Logan said.

"Good," Colossus said as he came in with Scott. "We need one badly."

"Storm told me that a guy ordered wild flowers the day before yesterday, and he reminded me of a guy we arrested back when we were all just rookies."

"Victor Creed?" Scott asked.

"Wasn't he that serial rapist we put in the slammer?" Bobby asked.

"Yup, but he just got out on parole."

"It's only been ten years," Scott said.

"We were only able to get two women to cooperate, and one of them went missing during the trial, so he got a lighter sentence."

"Where does he live?" Colossus asked.

"No address, but there's a job place," Logan said. He looked up and saw Laura come in. "You guys figure out who goes where, I need to speak to Laura for a bit." He got up from his desk, grabbing the muffin and drink he had in his cooler under the desk. "Just what you ordered," he said, smiling at his "daughter".

"Thanks," she said. "So tell me what's going on."

_Business as always, _Logan thought. When Logan originally rescued her, she was a test subject, and he found out she was his female clone. She was also being trained to be the perfect assassin, which really put a damper on her being friendly to everyone. Storm, though had managed to get through to her, if only a little, and she became slightly tolerable to be around. This was the main reason why she was kept for undercover operations. Now that she was on a break, Logan took the opportunity to make sure his wife was safe. "There's been a string of murders," he said. "We have a suspect that came into a flower shop the other day. He apparently was hitting on my wife, and I want to make sure someone's there to keep her safe."

"Will I be getting paid for this job?"

"My wife will pay ya," he said. "I want you to sign up as an employee."

"Fine," Laura replied. "I owe you this one anyway."

"One more thing, X," Logan said, just as Laura was turning to leave. "Storm's pregnant, can you make sure she doesn't overwork herself?"

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"Kind of early to be worrying about overworking her, isn't it?"

"First kid, don't want to lose it because of stress."

"Okay," Laura said with a shrug. _Overprotective workaholic, _she thought as she walked out.

Logan went to the chief's office. "I need to talk to ya about somethin', Chief," Logan said.

"Of course, Logan," Chief Charles Xavier said as he turned around in his wheelchair. "What do I owe this favor to?"

CaM

Storm opened the shop early that day. "Well, look who's bright and early," Jean said, as she walked in.

"Hi, Jean," Storm replied smiling. "I'm just really happy."

"What? Did Logan have a romantic night planned for you?"

"Not exactly," Storm said, ignoring the slightly bitter tone she got from Jean. She knew things were rough with Scott since his affair with Emma Frost, but she didn't have to take it out on Storm or anyone else in the shop. "I just found out I was pregnant."

"You're joking?" Jean said.

"Nope."

"That's wonderful, Storm!" Jean exclaimed, hugging her "sister". "When are you due?"

"Not for another seven months," Storm replied. "Until then, I have to pay the bills."

Jean chuckled. Kitty and Rogue joined in a moment later, both of them excited about Storm's news. After about an hour, Laura Kinney, also known to everyone as X-23, walked in. "Laura," Storm said, setting a bouquet up at the center table. "What a surprise."

"Hi, Storm," Laura said a little awkwardly. "I was wondering if you were hiring."

"I wasn't planning on hiring anytime soon," Storm admitted,"but I could use the extra help. When can you start?"

"Today, if possible."

"Great."

CaM

After his discussion about his job with the Chief, Logan went out to Creed's house. "How did you guys get the address?" Logan asked Scott.

"After finding some drugs on the owner, he said that Creed lived with his girlfriend, Raven Darkholme," Scott replied.

"Isn't she a prostitute or something?"

"Formerly," Scott replied. "She now works as a waitress."

When they reached the house, Logan knocked on the door. "Open up, Creed, we know you're in there." The door opened up a moment later, revealing Victor in a robe. "What do ya want, runt? I'm busy."

"Not too busy at the moment," Logan retorted. "Can we come in, or do you want us to do this out here and attract the attention of the neighbors?"

Victor growled, but let them inside. They saw Raven Darkholme, a dark haired, pale skinned woman, lying down on the couch, wrapped in a bed sheet. "Where were you Saturday night, say around midnight?" Logan asked, as he looked around. He saw that there was a bouquet of Wildflowers; whether or not they were from Storm's shop was questionable.

"Where was I, Raven," Victor asked.

"He was here with me," Raven said seductively. "All night."

"Did you stop by a flowershop that day also?" Logan asked casually. "Noticed the flowers."

"Yeah," Victor said. "Some good lookin' married chick ran it." It didn't escape Logan's notice that Victor licked his lips hungrily, but instead of attacking him, he just turned to the others. "Well leave ya then," Logan said as the others filed out. "Oh and Victor," he said, turning to him. "Stay away from my wife."

CaM

"So, his wife is the Weather Witch?" Mystique asked, returning to her blue form and letting the bed sheet fall to the floor as she met Victor halfway.

"Oh, yeah," Victor said. "And I'm going to get my claws on her one of these days."

"This is of course not going to be on a day that I'm around, right?"

"Of course not," Victor said. "It'll be afterward."

CaM

Logan arrived home early that night. "'Ro?" Logan called.

"In here," Storm said from the kitchen. Logan went in there, and saw that dinner was pizza. They took their dinner into the living room, and sat down on the couch to watch NCIS: Los Angeles. "Did you talk to your captain?" Storm asked, nestled in Logan's embrace.

"Yup," Logan replied, running his fingers through her hair. "After this case is over, I'm only going to be used for emergency's and I'm going to be teaching a tracking class for the rookies."

Storm chuckled at the thought of Logan teaching. "As long as you're home for dinner." She kissed him, and then sighed as they continued to watch the show. "By the way..." she said awhile later, "why did Laura stop by my flower shop asking for a job?"

_Busted, _Logan thought. "X came by the flower shop?" he asked, hoping he could get away with him. The look Storm gave him, told him that she knew, and he wasn't getting out of this.

"She's my new bodyguard for awhile, isn't she?" she asked. Another long pause. "I won't be upset, Logan, just tell me the truth."

"Yes," he sighed. "Did she tell you?"

"No," Storm said, looking at him softly. "It wasn't hard to figure out."

Logan sighed and shook his head. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"Not really," Storm agreed. "I appreciate it though. Laura is really good at acting like a regular employee."

"That's why I sent her to ya," Logan said with a chuckle, then sighed.

Storm looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"The suspect I thought we had," Logan said, slowly shaking his head. "He had a solid alibi, and nothing to contradict him."

"I'm sorry, darling," Storm said, cupping his jaw, and then smoothing back his hair. "You can't get them all, though."

"As long as you're safe," Logan said, kissing her as he placed his hand on her stomach, "I'm fine." He kissed her on the neck, making her melt in his arms. Picking her up, they went to the bedroom to watch the back-to-back episodes of NCIS while they cuddled.

CaM

In the darkness of an alley, loud moans and growls could be heard. "You're an animal," the woman said dreamily.

The killer growled, his claws gleaming in the moonlight, holding the woman down. "And you're nothing but a slut," he growled. There was a scream as her throat was slit, blood splashing all over the place.

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the bad language. I do tend to use it as little as possible. Anyway, I decided to make it a longer chapter for the long wait, and it's looking good about me graduating. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, Sasha, StormLover (don't know how much I would've gotten done without her support :) ), not a zartac (welcome to the RoLo shipper club :P),felissealexander68, kendrat199, DarkCrono15, Hellz-on-Earth, VampirePrincess68, and Jazphace. Keep the reviews coming, and guests _please leave your name._ I like to thank reviewers by name every once in awhile.**

_Logan searched an empty building with Laura by his side. When they had finally located the killer, Logan asked Laura to come back as back up, thinking that his wife was safe from harm. After almost a year of searching, they had finally found the serial killer; now he could go home and sleep peacefully tonight... until the baby started screaming; but, at least he'd be with his family. As they entered a room, Logan almost lost his lunch... almost. The walls were covered in blood, that claw marks smeared through. The source of all the blood was lying in the center of the room on the bed. It was Stor, who was supposed to be home with the baby. "'Ro!" Logan yelled, rushing towards her. She was unconscious, a long gash ran from her throat all the way to her naval. Logan quickly grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping them around her to attempt to stop the bleeding until the medic arrived._

_Storm's eyes shot open the moment he touched her. "L-Logan," she gasped, practically choking as she tried to speak. Suddenly, her eyes widened at something behind him. Whirling around, Logan saw Sabretooth standing there, Laura knocked out at his feet._

_"Hello, Runt," the villain whispered. Logan looked down to see Laura knocked out at his feet. Rage built up in his veins, and he started swinging..._

Logan shot up, claws out, screaming; he vaguely registered his claws hitting an object. There was a cry of pain, followed by moans. Logan realized that it wasn't an object at all. "'Ro?" he asked worriedly. In the moonlight, he could see blood covering the tips of his claws; he looked at Storm, and saw a huge slash mark on her upper back. Quickly, he picked her up, and took her to the bathroom. Running warm water over a rag, he slowly cleaned the wounds, adding anti-septic afterward. She gasped at the sting. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He saw her hand covering the side of the shoulder. After slowly removing her hand, he saw three slash marks, and quickly cleaned them as well; it was then he realized the wounds were deeper than the ones on her back. Grabbing the first aid kit from below the sink, he grabbed the gauze, wrapping it tightly around the wound. "I'm so sorry, 'Ro," he said, cupping her face after he was done and put the First Aid kit back below the sink.

"It's okay, Logan," Storm replied gently. "It wasn't you're fault."

He snorted, looking away from her as he returned to the bedroom. He sighed as he sat down. Storm followed him, watching him closely, as she sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Logan?" she asked him curiously. "I haven't seen you this spooked since the serial rapist case."

"I had a really bad nightmare about ya," he sighed quietly. "You were in the killer's hands, choking on your own blood..." he looked at her with haunted eyes. "I'll spare ya the details on how you were. I-I lost it..."

"Who was the culprit?" she asked.

That was one of the major qualities that drew him to her. She was not afraid to ask the tough questions. Logan grasped her hand and pulled her into his embrace. "It was Victor."

She looked at him in surprise. "I thought he was in prison?"

"Just got out on parole. I'm beginning to think he was the person you saw. He's the only guy who matches your description that we know about."

"The down side is, though," Storm pointed out. "It's impossible to trace where someone buys certain flowers without a receipt."

Logan nodded. "There's something else you should know," he said, extremely nervous about what she would think since it took him this long to reveal the truth to her. "Victor's also my half-brother."

"You had a brother and you didn't tell me?" Storm demanded. Logan knew he had to tread carefully.

"I didn't tell you," he began slowly. "Because I was afraid of what you would think. I was worried that you would think I was just like him."

"Never," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him. "I know you're nothing like him. You might have a bit of a bad side, but when you're not acting all gruff and tough, you're really sweet."

He kissed her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Never," Storm replied teasingly.

Logan smiled, kissing every inch of her face and trailing down to her neck, and then nuzzling it. "We'll have to fix that then."

Storm chuckled, as he gently pushed her down. "Wait..." Logan said, supporting his weight on his arms so that he didn't crush her. "Did you install that new security system yet?"

"Two weeks ago," Storm answered. "Why?"

"I think I may know how we can confirm that Creed was in your shop."

CaM

"Got the camera footage," Rogue said, coming in from the flower shop. Storm was with Logan at his desk, as a DVD player with a television set was brought in.

"Thanks, Rogue," Logan said, as she handed the disc to Scott, who slipped it into the DVD player. "Skip ahead to Saturday, Slim."

Scott used the remote, and fast forwarded to two days ago. The figure looked directly at the camera, then looked back at Storm, with a toothy grin. Logan fidgeted, but a touch from Storm calmed him down.

"Well, I guess that confirms where Victor was on Saturday," Scott said.

"The question is," Bobby said. "Where was he for the next twelve to fourteen hours?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Logan said, getting up.

"Before you guys go out and arrest nutjobs," Rogue said. "How about we all go out for lunch?"


End file.
